Love changes
by JayzMears
Summary: Yuki meets bunch of girls he needs to Love or die The only question is can he do it or no (my own created story not like the original)
1. Chapter 1

"Love hurts be prepared to get hurt" that's what they all say but for me "Love can change you so be prepared who you will be after you loved someone" those are the words that I learned from them so I am so sorry I left you this is for your sake also we can't be together anymore.

 **2 Years Ago**

In school time to go home when a sudden alarm goes on another one of them came those girls can't be stopped but I didn't go to the shelter I still went outside and still went for my spot on the rooftop of the school I planned to sleep but that changed because of her.

"What the hell is that light?" I curiously asked myself and went to look

I walked to the stairs faster and slowly opened the door and saw the HMGC combat units fighting with her so I walked past through the door and slowly walked near them fighting everything was so slow she was struggling just to keep them away from her but it all started when she became unconscious and fell on me.

"Hey, you get away from her she is dangerous!"

"What?" I quietly said to myself

The girl who fell on me gain consciousness and took me as hostage so the HMGC backed off because they don't want me to get hurt and the girl dragged me with her and teleported away and got me to her hide out.

"Damn, she got him and got away!"

After the teleportation I opened my eyes and saw her standing on top of me while I was lying on the ground then I accidently saw her panties even though it's a bit dark in the room we teleported in and then lights came on and she saw me and kicked my face and shouted at me.

"Pervert! you saw didn't you?" she asked loudly and embarrassed

"I didn't see anything" I covered my face and look at the other way

"You liar you saw it now time for you to die" her voiced changed in an evil voice

"Wait! You dragged me into this so I'm not at fault" so I quickly stood up and backed away

She pulled out two guns and she pointed it at me but when she was about to shoot she fainted and dropped to the ground I was too scared what to do because it is my first time being too close to a spirit so I carried her to the bed I saw and thought to myself.

"Supposedly this is her room?"

So I looked around and a bright light shined but when it was gone I saw the girl naked so I quickly pulled the sheets on the bed and covered her and saw her hairpin transformed into somewhat like a toy.

 **An hour later**

The girl woke up like nothing happened and hour ago and saw me so I quickly looked away from her and when she sat up from the bed the sheets I used to cover her fell and she saw herself naked and she screamed and pulled out her gun that she used to shoot me and fired at me so I quickly stood up and dodged the bullets while she covered up herself and shouted.

"You bastard not just that you saw my panties you still saw me naked!"

"Hold on it's not my fault your clothes suddenly disappeared!"

"What?! Wait where is toma?" She confusedly asked

"Who is toma?" I answered

"My hairpin that becomes a toy"

"You mean that thing beside you?"

After that everything became quiet and she woke up this so called Toma and suddenly it became a hairpin and when she wore it her clothes are back finally I'm safe.

"Who are you?" I asked

"I actually don't have one"

"How about misaki?"

"It's not bad actually but sure why not"

"Phew…that went well"

"How about you do you have a name?"

"Ah yeah my name is yuki nice to meet you misaki"

"It is nice to meet you too"

She smiled, I blushed and looked the other way when suddenly explosion sounds suddenly gets louder and louder like it was getting near and nearer towards us then the wall of the room suddenly exploded making a hole where HMGC combat troops came in and saw us together.

"Yuki get ready we are teleporting"

"Wait what?!"

After the teleportation we reached a garden and misaki began to faint again so I carried her and I saw a bench and quickly lay her down and she was breathing heavily so I touched her forehead and felt too hot.

"Hey you're burning up"

"Don't worry about me I'm f-"

She tried to stand up but fell so I used my handkerchief and soaked it in cold water and quickly lay It gently on her forehead well since I waited for her to get better I got some fruits from the garden and saved it so we can eat it later.


	2. Chapter 2

**An Hour Later**

I fell asleep so I didn't know what is going on but I can still feel someone pinching me.

"Hehe he will be so mad because of his cheeks aching"

"Princess you must not do that he is a human"

"Come on toma he is not bad he even tried to cure my fever with his handkerchief"

"I know but still we should be alarmed he may have some tracking device on him"

"Oh that I removed it already"

"Really when?"

"Back in our room I shot it"

Then suddenly misaki fell on yuki causing him to wake up and see her laying on his chest but he couldn't do anything but let her rest on him and he thought to himself

"My cheeks hurts so that was what I am feeling"

 **Another Hour Later**

"She won't get off I think she is still sleeping well her fever has gone down"

"I'm watching you"

"Woah who is that?"

"It's me toma"

"Don't worry I won't do anything"

"Still I'm watching you"

Me and toma were talking but it seems like that toma doesn't like me together with misaki so I told him that everything will be alright and nothing will go wrong and I thought I should wake her up.

"Hey misaki wake up already"

"What time is it?"

"Misaki come on wake up you're sleeping on me"

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know"

"No its fine"

So she woke up we stood up and walked around the garden but something has been bothering me for the last hours why does it seems like this garden doesn't seems to have a night time is been morning for hours and I looked at my phone and saw that it was already 10:30 pm.

"Hey where did we actually teleported to?"

"This was my personal world where nobody has ever been before"

"So you mean I am the first one here?"

"Not actually the first and when I mean nobody has entered here I meant humans"

"Wait you mean that there are other Spirits"

"Well sort of"

I was shocked because I thought she was the only one but I never knew that there were other spirits like her so I was thinking about going home and I asked her.

"Hey how do I get back home?"

"Oh that's easy here take this ring just kiss it if you want to go anywhere"

"Hey something weird is in this ring"

"Ah I forgot all of us spirits use it just drop some of your blood in it and say our nicknames and we will be there"

"What's yours?"

"My nickname is princess"

"Oh do you have any powers I mean you're a spirit right?"

"Yeah about that let me summon it first"

"How do you do it?"

"Lyquir!"

Then suddenly a gryphon appeared out of nowhere and I fell when it flapped it's wings.

"Woah a gryphon"

"He's my pet and his name is Lyquir"

"Nice to meet you Lyquir"

"Princess who is this man?!" In a dispsing matter

"Lyquir easy he is a friend of mine"

"I do not approve of him"

"What?! It talks" I was shocked

"It seems it's you're first time hearing and seeing a gryphon talk"

"Ah yes it's my first time"

"Princess does he not know our world"

"Lyquir he is just an earthling of course he wouldn't know"

"Hey do you have more powers misaki"

"Why do you call princess the name misaki"

"Lyquir he gave it to me"

"It's fine for a name but still I don't like this human"

"Enough lyquir let's just show him our powers'

So after our conversation misaki transformed her clothes using toma into some sort of knight and a bow that is like a gaming bow in Dota II or League of legends and lyquir's wings glowed.

"Wow you guys are amazing your powers are fantastic"

"That's not all yuki look at this'

"Woah a light arrow made from magic!"

"Dummy you're wrong it's a spirit arrow all my powers are activated by using my spirit power and soul"

"So you mean there's a percentage of your powers?"

"Yeah so do you see this circles in my armor it show how high my spirit is in power"

"Wow so cool I wish I have powers like you guys"

"Oh hey yuki didn't you mention you need to go home"

"Shoot your right I have to go now anyway thanks guys I had fun"

So I kissed the ring she gave me and I thought of my room and she was right it does take you to anywhere you want to go.

 **The Next Day**

I was still sleeping I'm so tired from yesterday and at the same time it was fun together with Misaki, Lyquir and Toma they were the first friends I could ever had because before I met them I had no family, friends they were all fake they despise me that's why I murdered them.


End file.
